Title Needed
by Kikyo-Tabitha-Yukena
Summary: Abby,Koi,Koneko,Hiei,Youko,and Jin run in to some trouble and some familiar characters from another series. RR thank yallz
1. The Pot O Gold

AN: Hey hey sorry I haven't posted in so long. Well I normally don't do these kids of storiez but here it goes.  
  
Couples:   
  
Youko&Made Up Character  
  
Hiei&Made Up character  
  
Yuske&Keiko  
  
Kuwabara&Yukina  
  
Jin&Made Up Charcter  
  
Miroku&Sango  
  
Inuyasha&Kagome  
  
Story Time!!  
  
" Demons!" A villager yelled. Threegirls stood on the hill. Two of which had their hands in the air. They brought the continuous rain. The other controlled the darkness. The Demons came by to just bring rain normally. But now they came for food and money.They had helped grow the crops. Their crops had gone up in production. They wanted their share of the food and money. They didnt get what they wanted so they destroyed them.  
  
Suddenly a boy was standing in the middle of the slow flooding city. He was one of Koenmas slaves. The recognized him immediatly. He was closly followed by Youko and Jin. Jin was on a sugar rush. He was yelling ' Catch the Irish man'.  
  
" Leave this place!" Abacaba yelled" They have a lesson to learn."  
  
" No they dont lassie. You dont mess with Jin! Bring it on!" Jin said.  
  
" Dont say that!" Youko was interupted by a cage of fire,water,thunder,and lightning." She'll fry us."  
  
"Now then shall we?" Abacaba asked.  
  
" Girls I need you." Koenma said  
  
" Whatever." They said  
  
Ten minuets later  
  
" Yes?" Abacaba asked.  
  
" Oh no its the fire lassie!" Jin said  
  
" Whats going on? Have you already met?" Koenma asked.  
  
" You could say that. These lassies tried to kill me!" Jin said  
  
" Well then this mission will be hard for you. Well all of you really."Koenma said  
  
" Wait. We arent your little lap dogs Koenma." Koi said." We don't take orders."  
  
" Well then shall we go ladies?" Koneko asked.  
  
" Lets go before we get talked in to a mission. That would suck." Koi said to Abacaba and Koneko.  
  
" Run,run,run as fast as you can gingerbread girls." Youko mutterd  
  
" What did you say?"Abacaba asked using her powers to throw him against the wall," Say it! What did you say demon?"  
  
" Run,run,run!" Youko said with a slight hint of hatred.  
  
" What else?" Koi said eagerly.  
  
" Really sexie demon." Koneko said in a low purr. " Tell us now or you'll drown!"  
  
" Thats all I said." Youko told them.  
  
" Then why do I sense dishonesty?" Koneko asked him  
  
" I dunno maybe its one of your friends. Or maybe you feel it for yourself." Youko said.  
  
" Not that I'm complaining but can you let me chill for a while? The heat is getting ot my head."  
  
" Oh shutup!" Koi said." Or I'll put you in permanate darkness. Which means you cant see ever again. Now how would you be one of the fiercest deamons if you couldn't see?"  
  
" Well try this on for size. She'll switch it back for me. I know it." Youko said." Hey wheres Jin? And that chic?"   
  
" I know where they are dont worry about it. Also what their doing!" Koneko said getting a chill down her spine.  
  
" Well I guess they can't help punish you!" Koi said with a sigh.  
  
" Leprachan! Get in here and help me!" Youko yelled." NOW!"  
  
" Lad I dont wanna more like cant!" Jin said gasping." Shes got me pinned. Hiei help me!"  
  
" Go in there and you wont ever see anything again! Your choice." Koi said  
  
" I'll be staying here then." Hiei said sitting down.  
  
" Good boy! Oh just to make sure." Koi said putting him in darkness.  
  
About an hour later  
  
" Leprachan! Dont let me down now! Come here and help me." Youko yelled.  
  
" They aren't here anymore. They left about an hour ago." Koneko told them.  
  
" I dont think he's on your side anymore!" Koi told him.  
  
" Abacaba is making him a 'bad' boy as we speak." Koneko said.  
  
They are quite the devils arent they??  
  
End chappie-Kikyo 


	2. The Dates' Date

Storie time  
  
" Really, how?" Youko asked.  
  
" Want me to show you?" Koneko asked.  
  
" Sure! Why not I mean not like theres anything else to do around here. This place is major dullsville!" Youko said with a sigh.  
  
" So lassie I didnt know you wanted that pot-o-gold!" Jin said," Whats this? Youko get your clothes on! No one wants to see your pot-o-gold!"  
  
" Shut up! After all you cant take your own advice,Remember? Dont mix business and pleaure! Surely you dont need to be a hipacrite." Hiei smirked.  
  
" Hey I didnt know this lassie was after my pot-o-gold. Well any way we have a mission to tend to." Jin laughed.  
  
" That will be all." Koenma said.  
  
" I dont think anyone was listening!" Abacaba said  
  
" Thats the point!"  
  
" Really? Oh well!" The three girls left  
  
" That was weird. What was he talking about? Who would want his pot of gold?" Koi asked the other two.  
  
" Her!" Koneko said looking at Abacaba.  
  
" Really hun? You want his pot of gold?" Koi said.  
  
" Well not ... not really." Abacaba said startled.  
  
" Really? Well he has a great body. But I dont know about all this!!"Koneko said.  
  
" Wait you did have that talk right?" Koi asked putting an arm around Abacaba!  
  
" Yea about 300 years ago it seems! Any way get off me!" Abacaba said  
  
" Sure thing!" Koi said.  
  
" So anyway are you gonna go get your man?" Koneko asked Abacaba.  
  
" What? Hes not my man! Why would I want a leprechan?" Abacaba asked turning red.  
  
" Hello em-path here. You might be falling in love this is your path so choose him or no one to hold on to!" Koneko told her.  
  
" So why are you still here?" Koi asked." Hes not here and you want him..."  
  
" Hey look its the lassies that want us dead." Jin yelled from down the hall.  
  
" She dosent. She would rather take your pot of gold for her own." Koneko said to Jin. Abacaba turned blood red.  
  
" No not true! So not true!" Abacaba lied." I dont like leprechans!!"  
  
" Hey now lassie I'm not a leprechan I'm a little person!" Jin corrected.  
  
" Well then set your first date and she'll se you there!"Koneko said," So we will wait outside so you two talk it over."  
  
" Yea really like I would wanna go out with a little person." Abacaba said rolling her eyes.  
  
" So then lassie, when are you free? Tomorrow maybe. Or is it to soon?" Jin asked  
  
" Friday. Also don't bring your friends! If I'm gonna go then I'm not gonna kill someone!" Abacaba said.  
  
" Sure thing. Wear something nice." Jin said  
  
" No way!! I'm wearing what I see fit." Abacaba said in a low voice.  
  
" Well then look your best for our first date!"Jin joked  
  
" No thanks. And no friends!!!!!" Abacaba yelled leaving.  
  
" So when is it? Your first date I mean. C'mon tell us. Spill." Koneko asked.  
  
" Will you leave me alone?" Abacaba asked. Koneko nodded. " Friday!!."  
  
You know this raises an important question. What was that day? Could it be friday or thursday? Who knows! Review please because you know that little button is calling you. LOL I don't know I'm crazy. I'll update after I get three reviews!   
  
End chappie- Kikyo 


End file.
